The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to socket assemblies configured to electrically join adjacent circuit boards.
In some known electrical systems, an electrical connector assembly may be used to electrically join a pair of circuit boards that are stacked adjacent to each other. For example, a pair of circuit boards may be positioned over and extend parallel to each other with a stack spacing extending therebetween. A connector assembly may be positioned between the circuit boards and mechanically and electrically join the circuit boards. Because the connector assembly is located between the circuit boards within the stack spacing, a minimum height of the stack spacing that separates the pair of circuit boards is required to accommodate the connector assembly. Furthermore, connector assemblies that deliver electrical power between the circuit boards may require larger stack spacings compared to connector assemblies that only transmit data signals. For example, in known electrical systems having connector assemblies that deliver power between the stacked circuit boards, the stack spacings have heights that are greater than 0.5 inches or greater than 1.0 inch. Such stack heights may reduce an amount of available space in the electrical system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector assembly that permits shorter stack spacings or heights between circuit boards than known electrical systems. Furthermore, there is a need for alternative connector assemblies that are capable of delivering power between circuit boards stacked with respect to each other.